Teasing Time
*7 April 2005 |prev = Clash in the Cloister |next = A Revolutionary Tale }} "Teasing Time" is the sixty-seventh episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 7 April 2005 and 11 February 2006 in France and the United States, respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The Blue Typhoon crew is traveling along in space when Sonic asks Tails if he could change their course. Tails asks where they should go. Sonic replies that it doesn't really matter as long as they figure out if the Metarex that started chasing them 12 hours ago are still behind them. Tails and Cosmo wonder if it's a trap, and Sonic says that they should find out. Amy notices that the Metarex turned when they turned. Chris sees that the Metarex are firing a laser blast. Cream raises the shields to stop the blast. Amy then fires missiles at three ships and successfully destroys them. Five other ships retreat. Tails realizes that they are up to something. Knuckles asks Chris if there are any ships ahead of them, but Chris says that something is jamming the scanners. Knuckles says that they should turn around, but Sonic wants to know what the Metarex are up to. Knuckles wonders why because they could get attacked. But Sonic replies, "That's what I'm hoping for." Inside a Metarex base, Black Narcissus tells Dark Oak that he wants to put an experiment on Sonic to try and gather data so they can make a robot to defeat him. Back on the Typhoon, the scanners are unjammed and are picking up a nearby planet. They see that there are craters that were made recently. They figure that the Metarex kept on firing until nothing was left. As they're heading to the base, Chris sees that the scanners have picked up Chaos Emeralds, and there are hundreds of them. They figure that the Metarex have updated their technology to continue fooling people. Then, Narcissus sends them a message. Cosmo translates it saying that the Metarex fleet that went after them was a test, and that they passed. The message also reads that Narcissus is inviting them to his base. Cosmo notices that there's more, but she doesn't want to tell the others. She then leaves to go to the base by herself, but someone notices. Missiles are then fired, but Amy notices that they are composed of potassium nitrate and aluminum. Tails mentions that those chemicals are used often for fireworks and the missiles blow up with bright blinding light. Cosmo arrives at the base to confront Black Narcissus. She demands that he tell her everything about her clan, which was apparently the other part of the message that she didn't want to tell her friends. but Narcissus says that the only reason he brought her was to make her a prisoner. Tails reads the part of the message that Cosmo didn't tell them with the translator. They want Cosmo to come back to read it properly to them, but Sonic says that she's gone and someone else is as well. Back in the base, Chris tries to get Narcissus to negotiate with them, but he tells Chris to return to his ship as he is not interested. Chris then tries to help Cosmo escape, but Narcissus knocks him down and unconscious. Back on the Typhoon, Sonic gets inside the Power Cannon to be launched at the base. He plummets deep down inside and sees the many fake Chaos Emeralds. Black Narcissus asks Sonic to come up to him and to help him with an experiment. Sonic denies stating that he's there only for his friends. Narcissus shows him Chris passed out and Cosmo frightened, and Sonic is shocked. Narcissus then tells Sonic that either he cooperates, or his friends will suffer a painful price. Sonic says that he's never seen Cosmo look so scared, and that Chris was passed out. Suddenly, his fur gets darker and a black aura surrounds him. Narcissus then brings out to robots specially designed for the occasion, a gold one for Sonic's strength and a silver one for his speed. Sonic chuckles, rather evilly, and easily destroys the robots as his dark super transformation is complete. Suddenly, Eggman appears out of nowhere and tells Sonic to settle down. Sonic is rather ashamed as Eggman lectures him not to let his anger get out of hand. Shadow saves Chris and Cosmo while Rouge destroys the fake Chaos Emerald creator. Narcissus is furious that Eggman interfered, but suddenly, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun attack him leaving him unstable. Eggman then tells Narcissus that he could be convinced to join the Metarex for the right price. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep67-eye1.jpg|Black Narcissus Sonicx-ep67-eye2.jpg|Black Narcissus' Battleship Dubbing changes *In the original Japanese version, Black Narcissus non-fatally stabbed Chris in the stomach, causing him to black out. In the English dub, he punched Chris in the stomach with enough force to knock him out. Title in other languages Trivia *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Sonic's dark transformation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes